Emily-Day2-Morning1
Morning – Part 1 of 3 Wait Wait for her to get to the photo lab Cross once the car goes by Check to make sure it's clear. (Coffee Grind 1) Cross behind the oncoming delivery truck (+1) Cross the street Follow her to the coffee shop Follow her inside Wait your turn Yes please. Hi, I think I saw you last night. (Serenthia +1) I can't believe that I finally said something and she's ignoring me. Have a nice day! (Serenthia +1) Grab your coffee and go to work. [Achievement: Coffee Stop] (Coffee Sampler 1) It's been almost nine months, I should give her a key. I finally said something She ignored me. How was the meeting with your professor? Whoa, ballsy on his part, especially for just a B. What are you going to do? (Jasmine +1) You're not the type to actually blow him, what's up? (Jasmine +2) What about the other victims? (+1) Why not just report him? Clever girl, I trust your judgment on how to handle it. Good. Were you able to see anything new? Look at her breasts (Jasmine +1) You couldn't see it? You spent too much time watching him. His actions alone aren't telling. Look here, where one of the robbers is about to shoot the guard and suddenly stops. Look down her shirt. (Jasmine +2) Now, if we back it up a few seconds, where is he looking? Right, now watch as I play the next few seconds. You're at a bad angle for this monitor. Look at her ass as you press play. (Jasmine +1) Move closer. You can't just focus on one person, it's like an ecosystem where everything interacts. Catch her by the waist and try to keep her standing. (Keep your hand where it is) Are yoy okay ? (Jasmine -3) Yeah, I noticed that. Of course, but fate put this sexy young woman in my arms... (Jasmine +1) Yeah, it's a side effect of that whole "sexy young woman" thing. Nah, hopefully I'm just pervy, not scummy. Best I can hope for is maybe a hand on your thigh. I've never heard it called that before. Poontang, lil' kitty, fish taco, sure, but never scummy. (Jasmine +2) Neither are you. Give them time. They don't understand the fine points of holding a beautiful woman yet. (Jasmine +1) Demonstrate by moving your hand in a slow circleon her stomach. Or the feel of your thigh twitching with every though. Then there's the aspect of timing... Tell her it's knowing that she's ready as you gently cup and squeezeher breast... Pull her back down tighly and grind against her. (Jasmine +2) You don't seem surprised. That's great, did she give you any details? Wow, that will be high priority then. That's odd, for a job like this. The one that links computer and laptop webcams into the security system? So you'll be able to see and hear everything her laptop webcam sees? Cool, just like a security camera. Only if you show it to me too! (Jasmine +1) That's early for her. No idea. Let me know if you have any questions. this point you should have 42 points with Emily, 34 points with Faith, 25 points with Jasmine, 18 points with Serenthia, and 14 points with everyone else Next page Category:Day 2 Category:Coffee shop Category:Office Category:Serenthia Category:Jasmine